Talk:Dark Souls II/@comment-66.45.13.213-20140313125058
So who else thinks that finite enemy spawns kind of ruins it? I read something that said that making enemies stop spawning after a certian number of kills makes the game "harder" but giving you more finite resources but I don't think it does that at all. It makes BOSSES harder, not the game. It makes the game trivially easy at points honestly it felt like they were softballing me. Case in point I was having difficulty in an area with a certian set of crossbow traps and 4 enemies, the first guy always got taken out by the crossbows but I was having difficulty taking the other three, who all attacked at the same time, down. After a few attempts I gave up and went to try another thing and came back to it later, after killing a couple of them only to die on the last one a few times I noticed that only two were attacking now...I figured the other one was just in a weird part of his walking arc and I got lucky! After a couple more attempts only one attacked and then it was just easy, I walked through that guy and went into the room, worried about the other two...only to not find them. I thought that was strange but didn't think anything of it until later in the game. I was farming the big turtle looking knights since I wanted their armor, killed them over and over again, got a bunch of the pants but never did get the armor...then the two I was farming stopped spawning...well then I got on google and found out enemies are finite. So now I am at an impass, I love the Souls games, I still own Demon's Souls and Dark Souls (which I was playing meer weeks still before Dark Souls 2 came out on Tuesday), but I am wondering if I will be able to get the same enjoyment out of this one? I thought back to how much pride and accomplishment I got when I finally managed to farm enough items to complete my Enchanted Rapier to that last level, or when I maxed out all the pieces of my armor and how awesome that was...and I realise that I just can't do that in this version. I have already exhausted all the titanite shards the blacksmith in Majura sells and I can't really find any more...and even if an enemy DID drop them it would only be a matter of time until it stopped spawning and I lost that resource. That brings me to the point that it makes BOSSES harder but the game, overall, less enjoyable. Yes some people look at farming and think of it as a cheap way to "game" the system and make it easier to complete but I don't see it that way. If you didn't want people to make it easier remove levels altogether! By making things finite you are stopping people from having those moments of satisfaction after a long session of farming, believe it or not a lot of people who enjoy RPGs have sort of beaten themselves into enjoying farming, if only for the end result. I felt a huge surge of satisfaction when I finally stabbed Gwyn in the face at the end of Dark Souls but just as much completing my armor, weapons, finishing up my magic library with all the coolest spells and changing my mind of what I was making time and time again. This style of finite resources doesn't reward playing the game it rewards PLANNING the game, knowing exactly what you are going to do before you do it so you don't waste anything. It doesn't reward natural play styles it rewards guides. I was leveling a mace I found in one playthrough only to find a claymore after I got my mace to +3, I really wanted to use that claymore but I could only scrounge enough shards to get it to +2 (with one shard left over) so I just can't justify using the claymore even though I really want to because it just isn't as strong as the mace. If I had a guide next to me I would have a claymore +3 and shards to spare for my shield or armor pieces. In Dark Souls 1 I would have a mace +3 and a claymore +3 and no worry about letting my armor suffer. It's a shame they made this decision as it greatly reduces my ability to enjoy the game, maybe you feel differently but that is how I feel. Tl;dr - finite enemies ruin the games FEEL.